A Lenda do Rei dos Logros da Inglaterra
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Um rei, um cavaleiro, sua amada e um reino a ser salvo. R/Hr


* * *

_Come on, __baby blue  
Shake up your tired eyes  
The world is waiting for you  
May all your dreaming fill the empty sky_

_

* * *

  
_

_A verdade é que aquele era um rei muito solitário. Havia perdido grande parte de seu reino em uma batalha fazia um ano. Quando isso aconteceu, ele chorou muito e ficou triste durante vários e vários dias. Por que aquela não era simplesmente uma parte grande do seu reino: era a parte mais importante, como se pertencente ao corpo do rei. Era o essencial do seu castelo, o alicerce dos seus sonhos. Durante muito tempo aquela parte fora o principal e então o rei George não poderia se ver sem ela._

_Naquele dia da grande perda, a noite chegou cheia de estrelas. O rei lembrou-se daquele mito que diz que cada perda aqui na Terra torna-se uma estrela no céu. Mas isso não o convenceu. Não queria mais saber das noites, e das estrelas, ou de cuidar da parte de seu reino que ainda lhe pertencia. Ele não queria mais cuidar da própria vida. Tinha noites em que fugia, sem olhar para o céu, e ia para um memorial que fora erguido em homenagem aquela velha parte do seu reino. Olhava muito para aquele ponto fixo porque sentia que, se insistisse muito, tudo poderia voltar a ser como era. Mas ele não percebia que, nessas escapadas, era seguido._

_Quem o seguia era um dos cavaleiros daquele reino. Desde que o rei parara de se importar com os seus afazeres, muitos dos cavaleiros passaram a tomar conta, mas aquele era especial: aquele conhecia como ninguém a arte de governar. Até já havia sido aclamado como rei, em outros tempos e outro lugar. E esse cavaleiro ia atrás do rei para garantir que ele ficasse bem durante sua viagem e que voltasse em segurança. Era, em segredo, um grande amigo._

_Mas só foi segredo durante algum tempo. O rei George abriu espaço entre as folhas que cercavam o memorial e achou-o, espiando, cuidando. Os dois conversaram sobre perseguição – e acabaram indo para o castelo da família do rei juntos, abafando os passos para ninguém acordar. O rei pediu ao súdito que entrasse em seu escritório e lá eles discutiram, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sobre o bem dos aldeões. Falaram sobre novas regras e sobre lucros. Falaram sobre novas medidas e, quando sentiram sono, despediram-se com um abraço de irmãos._

_George sentiu que poderia reconstruir seu reinado, quando agradeceu Ron pelas perseguições._

_O cavaleiro Ronald não era alguém que chamava atenção do rei, antes. Era só mais outro súdito que, às vezes, precisava de proteção e, em outras, de umas lições. Sim, precisava de lições. Tinha tanto para aprender sobre as outras pessoas e sobre a administração de um grande reinado que seria ridículo acreditar que os dois, rei e subalterno, poderiam juntar forças._

_Principalmente depois do banquete na noite seguinte a descoberta. Todos os súditos e principais nomes do castelo estavam lá. Também uma jovem dama de cabelos muito cheios, que dividia um copo de suco de abóbora com a acompanhante do nobre herói Potter. George percebeu que a dama era constantemente observada por Ron. Às vezes, os dois cruzavam seus olhares e sorriam, mas logo depois coravam e não voltavam a olhar. O rei ficou enjoado: estrelas brilhavam naqueles olhos._

_E ele percebeu, também, que seu novo ajudante parecia sempre um pouco em dúvida. Terminava suas frases com um olhar de quem espera aprovação. Sempre perguntava a opinião de todo mundo, até quando as decisões cabiam somente a ele. E em uma noite, quando rei disse ao cavaleiro que esse era seu melhor amigo, Ron perguntou se George tinha certeza._

_E o governante viu que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, tinha certeza de muitas coisas._

_Certeza, acima de tudo, de que o cavaleiro precisava se firmar, tomar certas coragem e conquistar de vez Hermione, a dama dos cabelos cheios. Ron ficou surpreso com aquelas afirmações e perguntou de onde ele havia tirado aquela idéia. E George riu enquanto descia as escadas e adentrava o jardim, coberto por uma abobada estrelada. Sabia que lá estava a menina que Ron tanto amava, e sentou-se no mesmo banco que ela. Recebeu um estranhamento inicial: nunca haviam dialogado muito. Mas um rei sempre sabe o que deve fazer pelo bem de seu povo._

_Os dois conversaram sobre a prosperidade do reino. Ela sempre queria saber sobre os lucros, as novidades e como tudo isso se administraria. Ele ficou feliz em dividir seus assuntos com mais alguém e encontrou um jeito de colocar o nome do seu fiel cavaleiro na história. Viu que ela baixou os olhos para a terra quando a alcunha foi mencionada e riu, dizendo que o amor se encontrava nas estrelas._

_George se impressionou com a própria frase e procurou um milhão de vezes o significado implícito nela._

_A dama assentiu, mas não do jeito normal. Olhou dentro dos olhos dele com firmeza e confirmou com um "É" casual. Logo depois, sorriu, e o rei teve certeza de que ela seria uma boa esposa para o cavaleiro, que seria um grande nome em seu reinado e, definitivamente, que seriam – ou eram? – bons amigos._

_E assim que George levantou do banco pode ver, na porta do castelo, Ron esperando seu momento de ficar a sós com a dama de cabelos cheios. O rei passou por ele sorrindo. A noite estava muito estrelada e, curiosamente, só não havia ficado nos jardins para não ser inconveniente. Mas, do alto dos seus aposentos, ficou observando os pontos luminosos do céu pela janela. Imaginava que, lá embaixo, os enamorados estariam encontrando sua própria luz._

_Depois que este caso se resolveu a vida dos três melhorou muito. Ron encontrava-se mais confiante e conseguia sempre se impor, enquanto sua namorada integrou-se mais nos assuntos do reinado e pode mostrar seu grande valor ao lado do rei. Mas este teve a maior mudança. Não só sentia-se mais capaz de sorrir e de demonstrar seu afeta a todos os aldeões, mas também havia recobrado seu reino. Conseguia tomar conta dele em todos os aspectos e fazê-lo sempre progredir. Aquele era o maior reinado de toda a Inglaterra._

_E em todos os lugares as pessoas diziam que o rei George havia prosperado graças a força do Amro e da verdadeira amizade._

FIM.

PS: Eu disse para vocês que sabia escrever histórias infantis! Lembram? Aquela história de "você é tão perverso que não faria nada puro" é coisa dessa mentezinha suja da Hermione! Leiam para Rose e Hugo e não usem meus presentes enquanto estiverem aproveitando o momento, seus nojentos!

Abraços,

George Weasley.

* * *

Ron e Hermione fecharam a carta que viera dentro de um pacote laranja cheio de confetes prateados – eram confeccionados na Gemialidades, agora. Olharam em volta: Harry, Ginny, Rolf e Luna tentavam ler a história por cima dos seus ombros.

- Parem com isso! – Ron xingou, abraçando a embalagem. – É nosso presente!

- Por que _você_ ganhou um presente na festa do _George_? – perguntou Ginny, levemente enciumada.

- Porque ele gosta de mim, e não de você. – o ruivo imitou a voz fina da irmã, rindo, enquanto tirava do pacote o presentes que George mencionava no fim da carta.

- Espero que isso não exploda. – Hermione comentou, pegando das mãos do marido uma pequena caixinha com seu nome. Ron abria outra caixa igual que estava lá.

- Engraçado, isso. – Luna comentou com a mesma expressão sonhadora de sempre. – Ele ganha o prêmio e vocês ganham o presente.

- Acha que agora que ele é empreendedor do ano vai começar a presentear todo mundo? – o marido da loura se manifestou tão etéreo quanto ela. _Tinham nascido um para o outro_.

Ron e Hermione olhavam para seus presentes. Ele ganhara um pingente dourado, com pequenas pedrinhas vermelhas, em formato de coroa. A morena agora pensava em um belo cordão prateado para colocar a estrela de diamante que George lhe dera. Encararam-se por um instante, sorrindo. Havia realeza nos olhos azuis, tanto quanto havia amor nos castanhos.

George era bom em identificar certas coisas.

- Suspeito... – disse Harry, encaminhando-se até o casal. - que o Rei dos Logros da Inglaterra só dê presentes para os amigos de verdade

Eles sorriram, concordando, e guardaram seus pingentes de volta na embalagem. Neville chamou-os para a festa, e todos voltaram para os jardins da Toca. Uma noite estrelada aguardava reis, damas e cavaleiros lá fora.

* * *

**N/A:** Hey! Mais uma fic para o Outsiders Inside - e para o I Challenge Oneshot do Seis Vassouras. Foi difícil e estou insegura, deixem reviews.


End file.
